You're My Only Love
by kenzimone
Summary: A PPGRRB fic: It's Valentines day


Thought I'd write a Valentines Day fic, since it's Valentine Day (doi!). Anyway, this is a stand-alone, has nothing to do with my other fic, obviously. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG/RRB, and don't make ANY money on this.. *sob* I'm _so_ broke..

You're my only love

Brick rang the doorbell to the Utonium residence and looked over his shoulder at his two brothers. Boomer was fiddling with the rose he was going to give to Bubbles and Butch seemed to be daydreaming. Brick grinned.

"So.. What are you going to give Buttercup?" he asked casually.

"Huh?" Butch snapped out of his daze.

Brick suppressed a laugh.

"It's Valentines Day, you idiot!"

Butch stared at him wide eyed.

"I just thought you'd get Buttercup something," Brick continued.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Butch asked, instantly on the defense.

"Oh, nothin'.." Brick trailed off, earning a stifled laugh from Boomer.

Butch began to clench and unclench his fists, thinking of seriously hurting his brothers. Before he had the chance, however, Blossom answered the door and Brick and Boomer, sensing the danger, rushed inside for refuge. They greeted their girlfriends with quick kisses on the lips before giving them each a white rose. Butch rolled his eyes as Bubbles let out a squeal, hugging Boomer and Blossom kissed Brick deep on the lips. The two couples suddenly became aware of Butch's presence.

"Oh, sorry Butch.." Blossom blushed. "Buttercup's upstairs in her room. She told me to send you up when you got here."

"Thanks. See y'all later.." Butch began to hover towards the stairs.

"Hey Butch! Why don't you give this to Buttercup?" Boomer called out, holding out another white rose towards Butch, who glowered darkly at his brothers.

"Whatever," he snarled, taking the rose and heading up the stairs, hearing laughter behind him.

He made his way up the stairs, down the corridor and stopped outside Buttercup's room. Knocking, he heard a faint 'come in', and opened the door. The room was dark, the only light made by the full moon shining in through the window. As Butch's eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see Buttercup sitting on the sofa by the window, staring out at the stars. He walked up to her, and she turned and grinned at him.

"Hi Butch."

"Hey, B.C."

Her gaze shifted down to his hand, and he remembered the rose.

"This is for you," he said softly, handing it to her.

Her eyes widened, and a gentle smile spread on her face.

"Boomer said to give it to you." Butch took a seat next to Buttercup.

"Oh.."

Butch frowned. Did she sound disappointed?

"What are you looking at?"

His counterpart sighed and played with the rose.

"The stars."

Butch couldn't help but smile, she always had that effect on him. He simply loved being in her company. It didn't matter that they weren't boyfriend/girlfriend, they were best friends and that was just as good. Although sometimes he did wish..

"They're nice," he said quietly.

"Yeah.."

They sat in silence for a while, staring out the window, until Buttercup broke the silence.

"So, um.. Are your brothers here?" She was still fiddling with the rose.

"Mm.." Butch watched her finger the rose petals.

"I bet they're getting all mushy down there, right?" she smiled, making his heart skip a few beats.

"Probably." He gave a small laugh.

They sat in silence yet again. Funny, most of the time they had an endless amount of things to talk about, but now they simply sat there. Not that Butch complained. For now he just wanted to watch her.

"So Boomer actually told you to give me this?" Buttercup broke the silence once again, and indicated to the rose.

"Yeah. He and Brick gave one each to Blossom and Bubbles. They must have brought one extra for me.." Butch trailed off.

Buttercup bit her lip.

"I, um.. I made you something I want you to have."

"You did?" Butch couldn't mask the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. Wait here, I'll get it."

Butch watched her get up gracefully, and walk over to her dresser, pulling out one of the drawers and taking out a card. She walked back over to him and sank down on the sofa.

"Here." 

She handed him the card. It was light blue, small silver hearts on the front. Butch glanced up at Buttercup's smiling face before opening the card.

"'You're the best friend one could have and I wish you a very happy Valentines Day, love your B.C. xxxx.'" Butch looked up and returned Buttercup's smile. "Thanks, I've never gotten anything like this before.."

He hesitated before leaning over and hugging her. He couldn't help but notice that her hair smelled like flowers, and his smile grew bigger when she returned the hug. They pulled apart, and he found himself staring into her eyes. 

It's now or never.. "Can I-"

She looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"Can I kiss you?" 

There. He had finally said it. Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks. He swallowed and waited for her reply. When she bit her lip, and his heart sank, now fully expecting her to say no.

"Okay."

He blinked a few times. What had she said? Had she said- He was jolted awake when _she_ began kissing _him_. He enjoyed the feel of her lips on his, and closing his eyes, he began to kiss her back. Her arms found their way around his neck, and his snaked around her waist. They ended the kiss, but made no move to remove their arms from around each other. Buttercup looked up at him, a loving smile on her face.

"Happy Valentines Day, Butch."

Mush alert! I know, I know. But, as I said, it _is_ Valentines Day.. I'm entitled to write a sappy fic. 


End file.
